Naruto: The Fourth Shinobi War
by JuanCumming22
Summary: Another war has started but this war isn't just which country will get saved, no. Its about saving the entire ninja world!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Part 1: Prologue **

The Fourth Shinobi War - a war that was started by a mysterious man named Tobi who happened to be the leader of a certain organization called Akaktsuki (meaning Daybreak or Red Dawn). The group consisted of twelve members which usually travel in pairs. The members were the following: Black Zetsu, White Zetzu, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi Uchiha, Kakuzu, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Nagato, Obito Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Sasori. These members where all from different countries (and where labeled S-rank criminals) such as: Amegakure, Sunagukure, Konohagakure, and so forth. Their main goal was to capture all the tailed beasts (known as bijuu: and their hosts (called jinchuuriki)). The purpose of this was to revive the juubi, the ten tailed, which is done by gathering all the tailed beasts together into the Gedo Statue. Once all the tailed beasts had gathered, the Gedo Statue becomes alive, and as such, it progresses to become the juubi. However, Tobi's goal is not only to revive the juubi but also to cast a genjutsu on the moon, and create "peace" throughout the world. In other words, he wants control of the world through this genjutsu which is called Tsuki No Me (Eye of the Moon Plan). This is where the war started, one man against the five Kage (leaders) and the Allied Shinobi Force.

The Shinobi Force consisted of the six major Nations: Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind and Fire, as well as the land of Iron (which is mainly made up of Samurais). The leader of the alliance is the Fourth Raikage, and his right hand man, Gaara (the Regimental Commander). The purpose of this alliance was to stand up together against the threat of Akatsuki and the tailed beasts. This was formed in the Five Kage summit, where Tobi's made a declaration of war against the six nations because of their refusal to hand over the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Meaning, they would not hand over Naruto and Bee without a fight. At least that was the proposal, and so it was that Tobi made the declaration of war against the nations, and thus the Shinobi Alliance Force was formed. However before we jump into the war, we need to learn where chakra came from...

Chakra…what is it? Where does it come from? Well in order to know all of this, we first need to know its origins: Kaguya Otsutsuki. She was the head of the Otsutsuki clan. It is said according to the legend that she had consumed a fruit from the Shinju Tree, which bore a fruit of Chakra every thousand years was a devine tree, and thus it was forbidden to eat from it. Kaguya was longing for peace and she believed she needed a godly like power to end the human's conflict. As a result in order to end the conflict she defied the rule that she could not eat of the fruit of the Shinju tree. Therefore, she decided to ignore the forbidden rule and thus she gained that power. That ended the wars, on her own, and therefore she become the Rabbit Goddess. Sometime later, she had settle down, she eventually became pregnant, with twins. She had two sons Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. Soon after their birth she began to lose her trust in humanity as the power she had now corrupted her. However contrary to popular belief, it was her ideal way to create peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and converting them into White Zetsus'. The public find out about his ideal and their view of her being a Goddess changed soon after this deed was found and so the public view of her being a goddess, change to that of a demon...

Hagoromo and Hamura were twins to be exact. They however had a slight differentially; they had inherited their mother's chakra and thus became the first humans who had ever inherited with chakra. It wasn't long after they were born that she decided that their chakra was hers and so it was that she fused with the Shinju tree and became the Ten-tails, which ravaged the land to attempt to recover what was his, the chakra from Hagoromo and Hamura. The three (Hagoromo, Hamura and Kaguya) had many battles but it wasn't until the final one, that both twins, had manage to defeat the beast (their mother now fused with the tree) by sealing it within Hagoromo, this resulted to him being the first jinchuuriki. This deed and among many others led him to be known as the Sage of the Six Paths. However, his death would soon come to an end (so do all, at one point). Having little time left and knowing that his death the beast would be unleashed and the beast would try and attempt to reclaim his chakra, Hagomoro decided to separate the monster's chakra from his body and use the _**Creations of All Things **_ability to create the nine tailed beasts (bijuu). He although did not have enough force and so he sealed the ten-tailed husks by using _**Chibaku Tensei**_ jutsu into the moon….

Sometime later, the objective of Madara Uchiha (when he was alive and revived by the _**Edo Tensei**_) and the Renewed Akatsuki, was to revive the ten-tails and put and _**Infinite Tsukjyomi**_ on the moon, and much like Kaguya, they would put everyone in an illusion and turn them into White Zetzu. However the five Kage, refused to hand over the last two jinchuuriki, Naruto (the kyuubi's jinchuuriki), and Bee (the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki). And thus their refusal to hand over those two it was why the war began. As a result, the Fourth Shinobi War had broken out.


	2. Chapter 2: History of Shinobi Clan Wars

**Prologue**

**Chapter 2: The Shinobi Clans War Part 1 !**

What is a clan? What is a shinobi? A clan literally means family or group of shinobi who forms or represent a basic unit of a shinobi village. Some of the clans were mostly made up of shinobbi, which are mercenary military forces of their families and their village…

There are five great nations and they are: the _land of fire_ (located in the center), the _land of the earth_ (located on the northwest), _the land of lightning_ (located in the Northeast), _land of Water_ (located in the East) and the _land of wind (_in the Southwest). These nations all have a leader, and that leader is called a _**daimyo**_, they are in charge of ruling their nations. This is a monarch like rule.

These nations are superpowers, and as such are of keen importance in maintaining the balance in politics and trade between the smaller nations and their nations. And in each nation there is the military village such as: the land of Earth has _Iwagakure,_ the land of lightning has _Kumogakure_, the land of Water has _Kirigakure, _the land of wind has _Sunagakure,_ and the land of fire has _Konohagakure._

These military villages aside from being ruled by their _**daimyo**_, also have another leader, and that leader is called a Kage-whom is the strongest shinobi of the village, and that shinobi in particular has to have certain qualifications to be a Kage. These Kage(s) are appointed by the daimyo or if requested by the former Kage. According to their history, it is consider to be a fact that the land of fire, meaning their shinobi village: Konoha (short for Konohagakure), is the strongest of all shinobis villages and their leader called a Hokage, whom is also said to be the strongest of all Kage. These bring us to the question of whom is this leader….

The Shodai (first) Hokage, is known to be a descendant and now leader of the Senju clan, his name is Hashirama Senju. While on the other hand you had the Uchiha clan, the second strongest clan of shinobi, whose leader is named Madara Uchiha. These two came to an agreement, after what seemed eternal fighting between the clans, in other words a peace treaty, and thus it was that the first village shinobi an alliance was formed. As a result of this treaty was how the first village of shinobi was created; the land of fire, now had a shinobi village, Konohagakure (Konoha). However, let us go back to the history of the shinobi clans of both the Uchiha and the Senju, and how it was before the alliance was made. This of course is to better our knowledge and understand the history of these two clans and why the fourth shinobi war happened, but first we must first look at the sage of six paths (Hagoromo Otsutsuki), and his two sons (Indra and Asura).


End file.
